


A Park Proposal

by Markiplierfan123



Series: Reader Stories [10]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Clues, Couch Cuddles, F/M, Games, Marriage Proposal, Restaurants, Treasure Hunting, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, club, just good friends!, no smut between tyler and mark!, park, tyler and mark friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 09:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15288114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markiplierfan123/pseuds/Markiplierfan123
Summary: Mark wants to make Valentine days super special for you with some help from his friends :)





	A Park Proposal

Mark has been dating you for a good couple of years now and he wanted to make this year’s Valentines Day extra special for you. So Mark deiced to have you go on a small hunt and end up meting him at the park with Chica for a very special lunch. 

Mark got ahold of Tyler and Ethan and Kathryn to help with the hunt for you, he had a few places set up in LA for you to go to mostly places you went to like the restrauant for your first date. The club where you had your first dances, after the clues were made and ready to be placed in their places. Ethan placed the first clue in the restrauant and Tyler placed the 2nd clue in the club. 

It was Valentines Day and Mark headed over to your apartment and rang the intercom for your floor. You answered it “who is it?” Mark smiled “its me Y/N” you smiled and buzzed Mark in and he came up to your floor and had flowers hidden behind his back while he waited for the door and Chica was by his side. 

You opened the door and smiled and gave him a kiss and letting him in and you pet Chica. Mark smiled and let Chica in the house and he gave you the flowers. “Happy Valentines Day Y/N.” you smiled and smelled the flowers “there beautiful Mark, thank you.” Mark smiled “you’re welcome.” You headed into the kitchen and put the flowers in a vase. 

Mark sat on the couch and you sat next to him cuddling up to him. “So, what did you have in store for today?” Mark turned to you and smiled “well, I have a little surpize for you and it’s a game to get to the surpize.” You looked at him and smiled “oh, sounds fun what do I got to do?” Mark handed you a piece of paper “go to this address and you shall find the next clue.” You took the paper from Mark and looked at it and smiled. “Oh I know this place, it’s the place where we had our first date when I moved here.” 

Mark smiled “yup, now go get dressed and I will meet you when you get to the final clue and place.” Mark kissed you and took Chica back outside and headed into his car and made his way to the park so he could set up the picnic he had planned for the day also the special item he brought to the picnic. 

You headed into your bedroom and got dressed and looked at the paper once again and fed your cat and got into your car and made your way to the first clue. The restrauant where you had your first date in LA it was the Firefly café. Once there you went to the table where you sat at and on the napkin holder was a post-it-note. It had your name on it. You took it and opened it, “Y/N you found the first clue, I remember bringing you here and spending your first real day in LA with me I will never forget that. 

The next place you must go is the club where we had our first dance together.” You giggled it wasn’t really a dance it was more just of a party thrown for Tyler’s birthday but that’s not the point. You read the address and headed back into your car after getting a coffee. 

The club was called The Millennium it was a small club just to have parties and sometimes-famous DJ’s came there to play like Basshunter and even DJ Bobo. After you found a spot to park you headed out and showed your ID to the door bouncer and headed inside finding where the next clue would be. 

The DJ that was playing saw you and waved you over. You pointed to yourself and the DJ nodded, you walked over to him and smiled. The DJ handed you a post-it-note and smiled. You thanked him and walked away from the speakers and sat at a booth opened the post-it-note and read Mark’s little letter. “Y/N welcome to the 2nd clue I remember coming here and having a blast on Tyler’s birthday and me convincing the DJ to play Thinking out Loud by Ed Sheren. 

We slow danced to it and me singing it to you. I love when you laid your head on my chest, I bet you could hear my beating heart just like the song.” You smiled and nodded “that I did Mark, that I did.” You kept reading “you’re next and final clue is a place Chica loves to go to and always runs around like crazy.” 

You giggled “the park” you smiled and trucked the post-it-note into your purse and headed back out to your car and made your way to the local park in town where Mark takes Chica for her daily runs at the dog park. You made your way to the park and spotted Mark’s testa and parked next to it. You headed out of the car and looked around for Mark. 

You saw him with Chica sitting on a blanket with a picnic laid out. You smiled and headed over to Mark and Chica. Mark saw you and smiled getting up and hugging and kissing you. “Yay you found all my clues.” You smiled “yup, I did so what is this?” “Y/N I give you a Valentiems day themed picnic.” There was strawberries and cream, sandwiches with strawberry jelly and peanut butter and even mountain dew code red for drinks. 

You smiled and sat down “this looks so good Mark, thank you.” Mark smiled “you’re welcome, now dig in.” Mark smiled and dug into his sandwich and kept his cool with what was hidden inside the basket. After you finshed eating, Chica was relaxing on the blanket passed out asleep in the sun and Mark was laying on his back with you cuddled up to his chest just listening to the soft sound of his heartbeat and slowly falling asleep. 

Mark smiled and ran his fingers though your hair “Y/N, I got something else for you, would you mind looking into the basket for me and getting it?” you raised your head off Mark’s chest and reached into the basket not really finding anything except a small white box. “Mark, what is this?” Mark smiled and had you hand it to him and you went to look more into the basket and found nothing you turned back around and saw Mark was on his knee. 

You gasped and smiled up at Mark “Y/N L/N, we have been together for a good couple of years now. You have made me so happy, bringing laughter and joy into my life and heart so on the most romantic day of the year, will you marry me?” Mark opened the box and inside was a beautiful gold ring with a heart and yellow and pink diamonds. 

You teared up and nodded “yes, yes I will marry you!” Mark smiled and hugged you Chica saw her master and friend so happy she sprung up and wanted in the middle of the hug. Mark placed the ring onto your finger and petted Chica and gave her belly rubs. After everything was cleaned up you loaded up their cars and you followed Mark back to his place and you ended up becoming one all night long and falling asleep after an amazing day. 

The end.


End file.
